spellmongerfandomcom-20200214-history
Lenodara
Lenodara aka Dara becomes ''Minalan's'' third apprentice in the series. The first 3 YA Cadet Novels feature Dara as the protagonist. Hawkmaiden, Hawklady and Sky Rider ''are told from her point of view. '''Biography' She has 6 older siblings, 2 sisters and 4 brothers, but she is the only one with Red hair. After the night of the snowstorm she has a wide white streak in her hair, but other then that there were no other changes. She was always something of a rebel in her own family and wasn't content with doing what other girls her age did. Her mother had died in child birth with her and her father was consumed with grief, so Dara was mostly raised by her Aunt and Uncle. Dara is the youngest child of the Master of the Woods, at the Westwood yeomanry of Sevendor. She was severely effected the night that The Snow that never melted" appears and was sick for days afterwards. When she was tested it was discovered that she had the potential for strong rajira, but because of her age, they felt there was time before she started her train. She is also the first in generations of a native born Sevendori developing enough rajira to be trained. Her specialty is Beastmastery. The Family information is taken from Hawkmaiden. Mancour, Terry. Hawkmaiden: A Spellmonger Cadet Fantasy Novel . Unknown. Kindle Edition. Summary About 6 months prior to the start of Magelord, when she was 12 years old, she was watching a falcon that nested in the highest mountain of Sevendor, Rundeval and felt the need to have a baby Silver hooded Rapture. She had heard her fathers stories about the time he had climbed that mountain as a young man and since he was laid up with a broken leg, she encouraged him to repeat the same stories again. But this time she was listening for information on how to go about it. At other times she was taking to her Uncle about the times that he had served as a Falconers apprentice at the Sevendor Castle, that was when there was a lord there. Hawkmaiden tells the story of her achieving her dream of becoming a falconer and covers the changes in Sevendor up to the first magic fair. [[Hawkmaiden: A Spellmonger Cadet Novel|''Hawkmaiden]] is told from her POV and shows from a native Sevendori what and how the changes that Minalan makes effects them all. We also see the siege from [[West Fleria|''West Fleria]] from inside Sevendor and ends with the Banquet of Champions after the first ever Spellmonger's Trial that she wins with the help of Frightful. [[Hawklady: A Spellmonger Cadet Novel|''Hawklady]] She soon starts her apprenticeship with ''Minalan, but she has to learn to read and write before she can get very far. The Day of the Dragons in Barrowbell happens and she soon finds herself welding the Alka Alon "Thoughtful Knife" preparing to go into battle with everyone else, including her father, uncle, brothers and cousins. The Siege of Castle Cambrian and the Dragon Slaying is covered from Dara's POV. Once the battle is over with, she goes to Barrowbell with Penny and is hosted by the daughter of local nobility, Lady Amara of Siviline House. She is much sought after because of her role in saving Barrowbell and she has a Rapture on her shoulder. The Lady Amara nd Penny take it upon themselves to teach Dara how to behave in elevated society. During the days there before Minalan and the King arrive she uncovers a treasonous plot and foils it. Near the end King Rard I ennobles her to Lady Lenodara. [[Sky Rider: A Spellmonger Cadet Novel|'Skyriders']] Tells the story of her contending with the changes of her status and work on the transgenics with the Alka Alon's to create giant Hawks so they can be ridden into battle. (Need some info here) [[Magelord (book)|''Magelord]] She first appears when she wins the first Spellmonger's TrialMancour, Terry. Magelord (The Spellmonger Series Book 3) . Location 15129. Kindle Edition.. Upon winning the trial and a small piece of [[irionite|''irionite]] she is also taken on as Minalan's apprentice. After that she appears in nearly every book. The Sky Riders As commander of the Sky Riders, a program that she instigated, she leads the aerial defence for all major conflicts up until Necromancer. (Need more information here) References Category:Characters Category:Humani Category:Magi Category:Nobility